


Good Morning

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The morning after the wedding night and the King has only one thing on his mind.</p><p>Prompt: Prompt 1 skin </p><p>A/N: Canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: Good Morning**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Summary:** The morning after the wedding night and the King has only one thing on his mind.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 167  
 **Amnesty Post Prompt:** Prompt 1 Skin  
 **Author's Notes:** Canon  
  


**Good Morning**

Her skin was warm as Arthur peppered kisses along her arm and up to her neck. This was one of things he had dreamed of all those years of waiting.

She stirred from her slumber and turned to face him. “Good morning, Arthur.” He could feel the smoothness of her honeyed skin as she moved against him

“Good morning, my love.” Arthur said as he nuzzled her neck. The sweet scent of her hair intoxicated him.

“We should get dressed. Merlin will be here shortly.” Gwen says.

“Not if he wants to stay out of the stocks.” Arthur mumbled.

“It will not do for the King and Queen to lie abed all day. We must get up.” She gently pushed him back and tried to throw back the covers. Arthur held them down.

He traced her collar bone with more kisses and then captured her lips.

“Well maybe a bit longer.” Gwen said as she ran her hands over his chest.

“That’s the spirit.” Arthur laughs softly.


End file.
